Culpe os hormônios
by Pandora.Lc
Summary: Os lábios roçaram um no outro, estabelecendo um primeiro toque entre si. Diferente, estranho, absurdo. Desde quando a amizade havia chego àquele ponto? Hormônios, a culpa era dos malditos hormônios, obviamente!  MiloXCamus


**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence. Isso é apenas um empréstimo sem fins lucrativos.

**Aviso:** Sem beta! Fiz a fic em mais ou menos uma hora Hahaha! **Reviews** serão mais que bem-vindos s2

MiloXCamus, _pra variar..._

**Culpe os hormônios**

Os lábios roçaram um no outro, estabelecendo um primeiro toque entre si.

Diferente, estranho, absurdo.

Desde quando a amizade havia chego àquele ponto?

Hormônios, a culpa era dos malditos hormônios, obviamente! Estavam vivendo no meio de outros garotos há cerca de um ano. Somente garotos, entre quinze e dezesseis anos. Queriam o que?

Camus viu-se perturbado quando sentiu as mãos de Milo pousarem em seu ombro. Seus lábios ainda permaneciam rentes aos dele, no entanto, nenhum movimento fora feito por si. Ele apenas cedia, e o fazia sem ao menos entender o porquê. Sentia-se como um animal desprovido de razão. Desde quando fora tão submisso às vontades de Milo? Aquilo não estava certo. Mas também _não_ estava errado. Culpa dos _malditos hormônios_!

E de repente, sentiu-se patético por estar sentado naquela rocha a beira mar há exatamente duas horas, deixando que o amigo fizesse com ele o que bem entendia, ou parecia querer entender. Um suspiro, resultado de sua impaciência disfarçada, escapou de seus lábios, afastando Milo alguns centímetros.

- Camus, está tudo bem? – A voz de Milo era baixa, carregada de receio.

- Estamos nesse mesmo lugar há um bom tempo feito uma dupla de animais desprovidos de qualquer raciocínio lógico, deixando se levar por instintos carnais. – Camus respondia, estreitando os olhos claros à medida que articulava seus lábios. – Eu não sei o porquê fui concordar com isso. Vamos voltar para o alojamento, os outros devem estar nos procurando para o jantar.

- Mas, Camus... – Milo não parecia conformado com a falta de tato do ruivo, e como todo bom escorpiano, viu-se tentado a fazer o amigo engolir as palavras que acabara de dizer. – Não estamos agindo por impulsos ou instintos, seja lá como você classifica.

- Milo, me explique o que estamos fazendo aqui nesse breu? Diga-me se há lógica nisso?

- Foda-se a falta de lógica, Camus! Será que você não pode se deixar levar um pouco por suas vontades?

- Minhas vontades? O que sabe a respeito das minhas vontades? Se fosse me deixar levar por minhas próprias vontades, estaria em Paris e não nessa maldita ilha!

- Camus... – Disse Milo em um fio de voz.

Discutir de nada ia adiantar. Não naquele caso. Milo sabia bem aonde queria chegar, assim como sabia que não estava se deixando levar por instintos e sim por sentimentos, o que era completamente diferente. _Além dos hormônios_, existia uma verdade por trás daquelas investidas que irritavam o amigo. Mas Camus era racional demais para entender o que se passa no coração de alguém, mesmo que esse alguém fosse o seu melhor amigo.

- O que você quer? Já disse que estou subindo para o alojamento, e não me peça mais para acompanha-lo em suas fugas idiotas! – Ralhava o ruivo, buscando desvencilhar-se das mãos possessivas de Milo.

Jamais admitiria, mas permitir que Milo fizesse com ele o que bem entendesse fora algo que havia fugido de seu _precioso_ controle. Algo que deveria ser cortado o quanto antes. Alguma coisa entre eles havia mudado, mas Camus ainda não conseguira compreender a dimensão de tal mudança e muito menos sobre o que fazia respeito.

- Eu quero dois minutos a mais com você, somente isso. – pediu categórico o escorpiano.

- Dois minutos, somente isso. – Avisou Camus, estranhando o fato de ter cedido ao pedido de Milo, uma vez que estava impaciente.

Milo não esperou pelo fechar dos lábios do ruivo após a sentença proferida. Munido por uma confiança que parecia jamais ter existido, o loiro deixou-se guiar por suas vontades, deixando toda a insegurança e incerteza em outro plano. Desta vez, o roçar dos lábios fora mais preciso, duradouro. E do ato simplório de tocar, Milo viu-se tentado a seguir adiante, aproveitando-se do entreabrir dos lábios de Camus. Provou os lábios bem desenhados, a boca úmida. Sentiu o estremecer do corpo do ruivo, ao mesmo tempo em que uma corrente de energia parecia espalhar-se por seu corpo.

Quente, úmido, tentador.

O beijo, aquele que seria o primeiro de muitos outros. O que ocasionaria a maior mudança que a vida de ambos os aspirantes à cavaleiro sofreriam. O marco do sentimento que estaria por vir à tona, anos mais tarde.

Milo sabia, Camus não queria saber.

Camus devolveu o beijo, sentindo-se um novato naquilo que fazia - o que não deixava de ser a mais pura verdade. Provou o sabor de Milo inconsequentemente, e após o cessar do beijo, viu-se encolhido e temeroso. Sempre lidava com qualquer situação a qual viesse a enfrentar, no entanto, aquilo a que acabara de ser exposto era intangível e confuso demais para que fosse simplesmente controlado. E feito um animal acuado, evitou o olhar de Milo, desejando que o mesmo lhe desse as costas e rumasse para o alojamento. Seria melhor que ambos esquecessem aquele episódio até que Camus conseguisse lidar com o que ali ocorrera. Contudo, Milo não parecia apto a seguir as vontades mudas de Camus.

- Hey, por que ficou assim? – A voz carinhosa soava baixa, enquanto a mão posicionava-se na lateral direita do rosto de Camus.

- Milo... Vamos voltar ao alojamento?

- Do que você tem medo, Camus?

A frase fez com que o ruivo erguesse o rosto, mirando os olhos confusos de Milo.

- Medo? – a pergunta fora mais para si próprio, do que para o grego a sua frente.

- Há um tempo eu venho tentando te dizer que eu gosto de você, Camus.

- Gosta de mim?

- Gosto de você, gosto de estar com você, da sua presença. Sinto vontade de beijá-lo há certo tempo, mas não tinha coragem suficiente para fazê-lo. Temia sua reação, sua reprovação.

- E agora não teme mais? Acha que aprovei sua atitude?

- Não me intimido mais com achismos, Camus. Seja qual for sua posição diante disso, eu não posso mudar o que fiz e nem o que sinto por você.

- Não acha que está sendo muito radical? Não acha que o que houve aqui foi uma fraqueza de ambas as partes?

- Da sua parte eu não posso dizer nada, mas da minha garanto que não foi. Já sou crescido o bastante para controlar fraquezas, impulsos e vontades. Não te beijei por carência, Camus, o fiz porque quis.

- Não espera que eu corresponda a isso que você pensa sentir, não é?

- Não espero nada de ninguém, e não penso sentir, eu simplesmente sinto.

- Eu acho que deveríamos subir para o alojamento.

- Enquanto continuar somente achando, não vejo o porquê de não continuarmos aqui.

- Fique aqui então, eu vou subir...

A mão forte do grego segurou o braço do ruivo, impedindo que o mesmo escapasse de seu alcance. Camus lhe direcionou um olhar perturbado, delatando que não parecia seguro.

- Me diga do que tem medo, Camus.

- Não tenho medo de nada. Solte-me, já teve seus dois minutos.

- Tive mais do que dois minutos, e é justamente por isso que me sinto seguro em mantê-lo preso aqui comigo.

- Por acaso você perdeu o juízo? O que há com você?

- Ao contrário de você que segue religiosamente sua preciosa razão, eu me deixo levar pelo que sinto. Quero que fique comigo mais um pouco.

- Deixar-se guiar por sentimentos é a maior bobagem que um ser humano pode se submeter. Que tipo de cavaleiro você será, Milo?

- O tipo de cavaleiro que dá tudo de si por sua amada deusa. O que luta com o coração. E você, Camus?

- Sou quem vai vê-lo definhar em campo de batalha.

- Radical como sempre. – Sorriu ladino o escorpião.

- Podemos resolver isso mais tarde?

- O que temos para resolver, Camus?

-...

- Desde o momento em que te trouxe aqui, eu já estava decidido. Não foram pendências e dúvidas que me trouxeram até aqui.

- Está agindo feito uma criança.

- Estou agindo feito um homem apaixonado, não vê a diferença?

- Por que afirma que está apaixonado por mim? Por que eu?

- Porque eu realmente estou. Sabe que me faço essa mesma pergunta todos os dias? Seria mais fácil se fosse com o Mú, o Afrodite.

- Você é patético.

- Eu sei que sou.

Um forte puxão trouxe Camus para os braços de Milo uma segunda vez, e um novo beijo tornou a acontecer.

Ávido, molhado, inescrupuloso.

Milo devorava os lábios de Camus, sentindo o ruivo ceder cada vez mais em seus braços, respondendo ao beijo com a mesma propriedade que Milo. O grego deslizava a língua quente por entre os lábios de Camus, ganhando espaço pela passagem úmida. Enroscou ambas as línguas, travando uma batalha silenciosa. O pós-beijo desta vez fora menos perturbador. Camus não se sentia mais acuado, e sim atordoado.

- Está tudo bem? – Indagou Milo, estranhando o semblante do ruivo.

- Estaria, se eu não tivesse correspondido ao seu beijo.

- Foi o que eu imaginei! – Riu Milo, desalinhando os fios ruivos com a ponta dos dedos.

- Podemos voltar agora para o alojamento?

- Está com tanta fome assim?

- Estou com medo. – admitiu o ruivo.

- Medo de quê?

- Medo de me deixar levar por essa loucura.

- Loucura? Por que seria uma loucura?

- Milo, será que você não compreende a dimensão dos fatos que nos aguardam? Semana que vem vamos nos separar para que sigamos cada um o seu respectivo treinamento. Serão anos de afastamento. Acha mesmo que vale a pena se deixar levar por sentimentalismo nesse momento?

- Acho que vale a pena se for de verdade, Camus. Sei bem que vamos nos separar em breve e que serão anos, longe um do outro. Porém, se me disser que quando eu retornar e me consagrar o cavaleiro de ouro de escorpião, você estará esperando por mim...

- Como pode fazer planejamento num futuro tão incerto? Não sabemos nem se vamos conseguir sobreviver ao treinamento, Milo. Isso é tolice.

- Não sei quanto a você, mas eu vou me tornar cavaleiro dourado e estarei a sua espera assim que retornar do treinamento.

- Seu otimismo é digno de nojo. Seja racional, Milo, não se pode construir nada em cima de bases frágeis. Ademais, sentimentos muitas vezes são passageiros. Não posso me prender a esse tipo de acordo.

- Seu pessimismo e sua racionalidade me broxam, mas mesmo assim continuo investindo no que eu acredito que possamos ter juntos. Se as bases caírem, as construímos novamente. E não chame de acordo, eu não estou fazendo nenhum acordo, aposta ou algo do gênero.

- Certo, invente um nome pra isso, como quiser! Já está me aborrecendo com esse falatório sem sentido. Eu vou subir para o alojamento e não pense em me impedir!- proferiu irritado, distanciando do escorpiano conforme subia o caminho por entre as rochas.

- Camus!- Milo o chamou, assim que o ruivo havia chego ao topo do barranco.

Camus dirigiu o olhar para baixo, mirando o rosto do grego.

- Quando voltar do treinamento e me consagrar cavaleiro de escorpião, nós vamos ficar juntos.

- E quem disse que eu quero ficar com você?- devolveu frio, rumando para fora do campo de vista de Milo.

- Você já me disse. Não com palavras, mas já me disse. – riu o loiro, sentando-se em uma das rochas planas. - E não culpe os _hormônios_...

**Fim**


End file.
